Delivery is a process of transporting goods from a first location (e.g., a depot or warehouse) to a second location (e.g., predetermined location of a consumer). With technological advances, service providers may leverage technologies such as the Internet to facilitate displaying goods to their potential consumers and the transporting of the same.